Guilmon meets Lilo
Lilo & Stitch: The Series is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It premiered on September 20, 2003 on ABC as part of ABC Kids, with a delayed premiere on Disney Channel on October 12, 2003. The series ended on July 29, 2006 after airing 65 episodes in two seasons. A sequel spin-off of the 2002 feature film Lilo & Stitch, and the follow-up to the August 2003 direct-to-videopilot Stitch! The Movie, it was the first of three television series produced in the Lilo & Stitch franchise. It was aired on Disney Channel worldwide, but has only been released on DVD in full in Japan, in four box sets. The series is the 13th episode of Garfiled1990's Guilmon's Adventures: A Digimon Tamers 15th Anniversary Series, co-produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It ran from April to May 2017 on Google Drive, One Fans Blog, YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast as video and transcript. Summary The further adventures of the Digi-Squad's time with Stitch and Lilo Pelekai kept on going, continuing where Stitch! The Movie left off. While the Digimon Sovereigns teleport Goku and his friends (all known as the Dragon Ball Gang or Dragon Team) and the Pilaf Gang back to the Dragon World (another Earth) in the past time and reset their memories in the Dragon Team's adventures from their first search of the seven Dragon Balls to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, the ten tamed Digital Monsters (including Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon) from the Digital World, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from New York, the Disney Heroes (including Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy) and the rambunctious human and alien duo: Lilo and Stitch, are given the task of collecting the rest of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good, and finding the one place where they truly belong. Meanwhile, the former Captain Gantu and his reluctant partner, Experiment 625 (later named Reuben), are ordered by the Evil Digimon led by Apocalymon, Pretorius, Maleficent and Saurian Overlord Dragaunus of the Disney Villains' Council to try to capture the experiments for the imprisoned Dr. Hämsterviel. Will Guilmon, his fellow Digimon and their friends continue to beat their current enemies until the Dragon Team returns to the real world with not only the same seven Dragon Balls, but with another team member too? As the fourth chapter of the Guilmon meets Lilo & Stitch trilogy, this television series ran for two seasons with a total of 65 overall episodes, and its storyline will be concluded with Leroy & Stitch. Hero Teams Digi-Squad * Dragon Team * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Disney Heroes * Villain Teams Evil Digimon * Pretorius * Disney Villains * Characters Episodes Season 1 * Season 2 * Cast * Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters and Digimon Fusion Dragon Ball Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kingdom Hearts Lilo and Stitch The Mask Production Notes Trivia * Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Saban and Bandai. * Dragon Ball belongs to Funimation. Transcripts